An insertion count is a count of the number of times a connector or plug has been inserted into a port. Manufacturer warranty typically allows for a fixed number of insertions, before the connector is considered degraded and exceeds the manufacturer warranty. For example, a manufacture warranty may allow for a few hundred inserts before the manufacturer warranty is exceeded.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for alternate systems and methods for connectors with insertion counters.